Chevrolet Bel Air
Overview The Chevrolet Bel Air was a full-slze car made from 1950 to 1981. Initially, from 1950 to 1952, the Bel Air nameplate was only for use for 2-door hardtops, apart from the Styleline and Fleetline models which comprised the remainder of the model range. Starting from 1953, however, the Bel Air name was put into a high-end Chevrolet model with a special body design across diverse body styles. The Bel Air at this time was unique; only its front end was shared with the other Chevrolet models. The Bel Air later absorbed the Styleline DeLuxe model range and expanded its body styles. At this period of time, the Bel Air removed any signs of pre-war technology, and replaced with newer ones. The Bel Air was also the first Chevrolet that lacks an A-pillar, with the window being a curvaceous one-piece. Being a luxury model, the Chevrolet Bel Air included a myriad of options previously only available on Buicks and Cadillacs; including power brakes, headlight dimmer, and power seats. CSR Classics The Bel Air in this game is the original 1950 first-generation version, making this car newer than other Hot Rods but older than other cars in the game. One special note is that the Bel Air in the game is not a stock version. Rather, it is a modified hot rod. This hot-rodded Bel Air is the second Tier 1 car with its special event. after the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GT. The Bel Air has a stat of a standard Tier 3 car with modifications to fit in Tier 1 standards. Much like its rival, the Ford Thunderbird, the Bel Air has a lot of power. The Weight level of the Bel Air is also lighter than the Thunderbird through hot-rodding. However, the poor gearbox and grip levels of the car, the latter being one of the worst, fails to keep up with its power, making most of the power obsolete, and generating severe amounts of wheelspin. Despite the Bel Air's weaknesses, however, it is easily one of the best tier 1 cars on offer, finishing the quarter mile just a slither over fourteen seconds. Performance Stats Upgrade Map Insert upgrade values at ??. - means that that value doesn't exist. Restore Tires & Rims Gearbox Engine Carburetor Exhaust Nitrous Car Info Trivia * This car is capable of hitting 13.989s, which, ironically, drastically increased the difficulty in Race The World in Tier 1 rank (PP 251). While average opponent time of the Bronze League prior tho the introduction of the Bel Air was about 14.474s, it is now 14.294s, making the use of non-hot rods very hazardous. * This is the second Tier 1 car to have its own Feature Event, after the Alfa Romeo Giulia Sprint GT. * This is the only car that has only 3 gears. While some cars(like the Audi 100 Coupe S) may only need three gears to finish a race, the Bel Air only has three overall. * The engine upgrade of the Bel Air is abnormally cheap for such a car. Actually it is the cheapest to max out out of all Tier 1 cars in the game. * The upgrade map states a twin choke, making the Bel Air the only car to use the said carburetor system. All the others use a 4-barrel system. * Along with the Chevrolet Special Deluxe, this car has the smallest gap of loved and maxed out. * The first generation of the Bel Air, in which this car was based on, is made from 1950~1954, making this the newest Hot Rod in the game. It almost comes close to the Ford Thunderbird and the Maserati A6GCS/53 Pininfarina Berlinetta. * It appears that the Bel Air in the game is a lowrider. Evidences of this can be seen on the rear part which nearly touches the surface. Gallery File:BelAir1.png|Bel Air in Hot Rod event decal, sans the "CSR 100" plate. File:BelAir2.png File:BelAir3.png File:BelAir4.png File:BelAir5.png File:BelAir6.png File:BelAir7.png|Bel Air in default color, with the "CSR 100" plate File:BelAir8.png File:BelAir9.png File:BelAir10.png File:BelAir11.png File:BelAir12.png Category:Tier 1 Category:Hot Rod Category:1950's Cars Category:Starts with 300-400 HP Category:Starts with 3000-3500 Weight